A method for operating a mobile radio network in which payload data is transmitted in payload data packets is already known from German Published Patent Application No. 198 47 679. In this context, each payload data packet is assigned control data in the form of at least one header information item, the control data being required for passing on the payload data in the mobile radio network.
The publication “Forward Error Correction Schemes For Wireless ATM Systems”, Aikawa S. et al., IEEE International Conference an Communications (ICC), US, New York, IEEE Jun. 23, 1996, describes a method for operating a mobile radio network in which payload data is transmitted in payload data packets, and the payload data packets are each assigned at least one header information item containing control data for routing the payload data packets in the mobile radio network, the control data and the payload data being transmitted with different error protection. The publication “General Packet Radio Service (GPRS); Mobile Station (MS)-Servicing GPRS Support Note (SGSN); Sub-Network Dependent Convergence Protocol (SNDCP), ETSI, 1998, describes that the data packets are prefixed with an allocation information item, which informs the receiver of the order of transmission of the packets, thus permitting correction of the order of reception. In this context, however, no provision is made to use different radio channels for transmitting data of an application.